


Working Title, Subject to Change

by felicitylanding



Category: DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Savage, Marinette HBIC, Marinette is Ladybug, Mikael Dupain-Cheng's Younger Twin: Marinette series, Mikael is Chat Noir, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Younger Sibling Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, marinette is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitylanding/pseuds/felicitylanding
Summary: This is the alternate world from Chapter 12 from 机不可失，时不再来.Marinette takes a different route after taking down Theo Barbot. She turned to her parents and told them everything about how Madame Bustier was emotionally manipulating her and with the present threat of Hawkmoth, Marinette wasn't sure just how she could live with herself if she hurt anyone. With Bustier firmly under Marinette's thumb and her sunshine attitude with the public; Marinette keeps Dupont under her control.And then Adrien, Ayla, and Lila transferred into her brother's class... Shit starting happening, and honestly?It was pissing Marinette off.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Working Title, Subject to Change

Marinette was a lovely person to those who had the common sense to **_not piss her off_**. All of the adults know her as the Sunshine Darling of Dupont, but the students know she’s the HBIC. Especially after, she got rid of Theo Barbot. They also know that the one person you do not mess with within the school was not her friends or classmates, it was her twin older brother.

Apparently, there were people who had not warned the new kids about these two facts.

Marinette was walking from the front office with a folder of paperwork that Madame Caline Bustier had yet to sign. That was the first headache of the day, and Marinette hated getting headaches. She gave her sunshine smile to the secretary of the front office and offered to get the signatures herself. The secretary was new and did not know about the Dupain-Cheng and Bustier issue, and just happened to be overwhelmed with the shouting in the headmaster’s office along with the expensive suit-wearing lawyer types waiting for the people who were shouting in said office.

“Just make sure that Madame Bustier signs these papers and file them in the correct spots when you return, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng,” the secretary said. Marinette was the chair of the student body council. Part of her day that she, and other officers of the student body council, worked in the main office. They had paperwork to fill out and file for student events. “Since you’re going that way, have Senorita Lila Rossi come to the front office with this pass.”

“Of course,” Marinette said with a Cheshire Cat grin. She had practice skipped out of the room with her lace dress skirt floating around her. Everything was going exactly to plan, and Marinette could feel her headache lessen. She was going to get the release forms signed so her brother didn’t have to deal with Rossi and Bourgeois bullying him nor with the rest of his class and their idiocy. It’s not like Bustier has a leg to stand on to try and reprimand her if she has to give a verbal smackdown.

* * *

“Why does all of Lila’s hard work have to go down the drain for Mikael!” Marinette was just about to enter into a warzone, and she knew it. Aurore had heard a rumor spreading about her brother and brought it to Marinette’s attention, but the damage had been done. Mireille and Ondine were trying to help with damage control. They have all taken to caring tablets with documentations to disprove all the lies that this one girl was spreading, and Marinette was done dealing out damage control. She was going to hit the girl with everything she could without physically going after her. “Lila should be the one going on the trip, not him!”

“Shut your trap Cesaire,” Marinette said as she entered the classroom. She turned away from the students to face the teacher. “Madame Bustier, if you do not do your job that you’re paid to do and keep playing what you tried on me in college on my big brother; I will reign down hell on you. You will never work in education or near children ever again. Get control over your classroom, or I will make it my life’s work to make sure you do not work in a French-speaking community period. We all know how horrible you are in foreign languages.”

“You can’t talk to her like that!”

“Yeah, I just did. Especially since I’m the only person who is stopping her parents from filing charges against her for the emotional manipulation she pulled on me in college. I thought she changed and learned her lesson. Apparently, I thought wrong. Don’t worry, I learned my lesson.” Marinette sneered at the teacher of the classroom.

“She’s a teacher Marinet-“

“I do not like it when people who are not my friends call me by my name so easily without my permission, Kante. It’s Dupain-Cheng to everyone in this room,” Marinette turned to the students. “The only person in this room who is allowed to call me by my name is my big brother.

“Second, a piece of valuable information goes to a Lila Rossi. I called the Italian Embassy, as a courtesy call from someone linked to the Chinese Embassy because of the multiple potential lawsuits heading their way if they didn’t clean up the shit that you’re spilling. Your mother and father were very concerned about your behavior and your school records. They’re at the office, waiting for you.

“Oh, and don’t worry, I made sure to have a list of all of the bull shit you’ve been spewing there for you. Oh don’t worry about doing anything other additional work to help, I took the liberty of making sure they had multiple copies. Why do you have that face? I had to because a group of very expensive looking lawyers was in the waiting room, too. It appears that someone had contacted every adult you lied about, and told them about the bull that a diplomatic kid was spreading. Oh, and the police are also there with a Chinese diplomat.

“See the bull you’ve been spreading about my brother affects the Chinese ambassador, who happens to be our god-father. Did not see that one coming did you? The police are here because apparently, you’ve been caught on camera, multiple times, accepting an Akuma from Hawkmoth. That makes you involved with helping a wanted terrorist.

“As for the trip that Mikael is going on, it has to do with the academic decathlon team mixing in with the United Nations team for an upcoming event in Metropolis. He’s the captain of the academic decathlon team and I’m the captain of the United Nations team. We’re short a few members and handpicked who we needed to fill in spots.

“And, before you even attempt to ask, Kante. No, you were not on the list of contenders. You believed the little rat that a napkin could cut your eyes… through your thick glasses. Cesaire, you weren’t either. You believed that Bourgeois was Ladybug, during your little akumatized episode, after everyone watched Ladybug personally save Bourgeois during Stoneheart years ago.

“We don’t need that kind of idiocy anywhere near the first international competitions that we were personally invited to attend. In fact, no one from this class was ever considered after we combed through the gossip that was floating around. It took us about five seconds on a google search to debunk the smaller lies she was telling and then a good half hour for the bigger ones.” Marinette finished. Then, she turned by to Caline Bustier, who hid a bad flinch. Marinette smirked as she walked closer pulling the file she was holding during the entire smackdown. “Here are the papers you need to sign for Mikael to go on this trip Madame Bustier, and I’m not leaving without your signature on each document.”


End file.
